


A man's heat, another's warmth

by naminom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Asexual Character, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Other, Pining, Rimming, angst with angst with a little bit of angsty sex, asexual suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminom/pseuds/naminom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, people can't give each other all of what they need, through no fault of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A man's heat, another's warmth

_Kuroo parted his thighs just a little farther, the movement creating torturous friction on his cock, trapped between his abdomen and the cotton sheets below. He held his pillow tighter and bit savagely into it, trying to smother his gasps._  
  
_He had a specific reason for not being overly vocal - if he focused enough, beneath the sounds of his laboured breathing, he could hear the soft, wet noises Daichi was making with his lips and tongue, licking and suckling low between Kuroo's butt cheeks. He felt Daichi's blunt fingers stroking his flesh and carefully prying at his rim, and the light stubble grazing his sensitive skin reminded Tetsurou that for the past 3 days, Sawamura Daichi had been entirely **his**._  
  
_The entire weekend had been basically explosive sex with short breaks to eat or shower. As their time together came to a close though, they settled into a slow, intimate pace which made Kuroo's chest ache. He reached behind himself and grabbed what he could of Daichi's short hair, pressing his face deeper, wishing he could keep him close forever._  
  
\------  
  
They stayed in touch after high school. Daichi moved to Tokyo to study, so they got to meet even though they attended different universities. Most often it was at parties or group outings, but they sought each other out, and spent however long the event lasted in each other's company.  
  
It was in their final semester of university, on a drunken pub crawl, when Daichi was heartily laughing at some lame joke Kuroo made, that the taller young man leaned forward to press a kiss against those sweet plush lips he'd been dreaming about for years.  
  
By the time Kuroo pulled back, Daichi had stopped laughing. Then, he grabbed Kuroo's collar and pulled him down again.  
  
The first time they slept together was mediated by loud club music, cheap alcohol, and a short taxi ride back to Kuroo's place. Kuroo woke up the next day, warm and content. In his romantic fantasies, he hadn't envisioned their first time together being so rushed. He was, nonetheless, glad that his drunken gamble revealed an essential piece of information - Daichi liked him back. Or so he thought.  
  
He hadn't expected to turn over and see Daichi sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, anxiety (or was it even regret?) lining the tense muscles of his back.  
  
Rethinking his actions, Kuroo was horrified by the possibility that he made a mistake. A mistake which would ruin their friendship and scare Daichi away. So he downplayed how special that night had been for him, writing it off as a little too much fun, trying to assure Daichi it meant nothing.  
  
Their parting that morning was slightly awkward, but on friendly terms.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind Daichi, Kuroo trudged back to bed and collapsed between the sheets in a sobbing mess. Daichi's lingering scent, once soothing and welcoming, only made him cry harder. Kuroo had paid close attention to Daichi ever since high school. How could he have misread the signs so badly?  
  
He couldn't quite figure it out until two months later, when Sugawara moved to Tokyo for work. Kuroo had never seen Daichi hug somebody for as long as he embraced Suga that day on the train platform. Beautiful, sweet, asexual Suga.  
  
Kuroo promised himself that day that he would take Daichi any way he could have him. He would accept Daichi's body if he couldn't have his heart. He would comfort him at night, if they couldn't spend their days together. He would be burned by Daichi's heat, if he were not permitted to bask in his warmth. Kuroo would not let go, even if it meant sacrificing himself in the process.

Anything, just to have a little part of Daichi for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> :(


End file.
